ben_10_protector_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Evomania
Evomania is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of an Attare from the planet Egnalve in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. Appearance Evomania is a stocky bluish green humanoid who is slightly shorter than Ben. He has a rather long neck and a small oval-shaped head with two almond-shaped green eyes with light green pupils, a beak-like nose, and a mouth. He has two thin arms and two beefy legs with paw-like feet. The Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. Powers and Abilities Evomania's body can instantly evolve (not in the same sense as the Infinimatrix's evolutionary feature) to deal with threats and adapt to different situations. Evomania is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. Evomania is immune to radiation. Evomania is able to manifest wings that sprout out of his back, allowing flight. Evomania is able to manifest a tail that he can use to grab onto things. Evomania is able to manifest scales that can act as armor, giving him enhanced durability. Evomania is able to manifest gills and his fingers and toes would become webbed to allow him to survive and swim better. If Evomania is sufficiently hurt or unconscious, he will envelope himself in an extremely durable chrysalis in order to heal. The time he stays in it depends on how injured he is. Evomania has enhanced stamina and is able to do a lot of physical activity before becoming tired. Weaknesses Evomania cannot change his five senses to adapt to situations. Evomania's ability to adapt is purely reactive, meaning he cannot consciously make any changes to his body. Evomania's adaptations are defensive. He would not be able to deal any damage to his opponents due to not having any offensive abilities. If Evomania is healing and his chrysalis is breached, he would die. Evomania's adaptations reset every time Ben transforms into him. History Appearances Etymology His name is a portmanteau of the words 'evolve' (referencing his ability to adapt and evolve to overcome difficult situations) and 'mania'. His species' name, Attare, is derived from the Italian word for 'adapt', 'addatare'. His planet's name, Egnalve, is a portmanteau of the word 'change' backwards and 'evolve'. Species and Planet Information Egnalve is an extremely deadly planet where different natural disasters occur every few hours. Attares spend every waking moment just trying to survive and live another day, which most of them do thanks to their bodies' ability to adapt. They have almost no time for recreation or sleep and are often seen by most other species as either hardened survivors or pesky scum who won't stay down. They also live in groups to increase their chances of surviving the next challenge their planet throws at them. The situation on Egnalve has escalated to a point that the majority of Attares have died from their injuries despite their adaptive abilities. As such, the species as a whole as near-extinct. Only a few hundred of them are still alive to ensure that the species continues to exist, including a small number who have somehow managed to leave Egnalve and are living a more peaceful life elsewhere. Trivia *Credits to Ultra3000 for his name. *Due to the nature of Egnalve, the Attare sample was one of the final ones collected for the original Omnitrix. Azmuth almost died while on Egnalve, which made him come up with the idea to create the Voliticus Biopsis to collect alien DNA for him. Gallery